The Roads Taken
by Ashkash
Summary: A companion to Adore that gives backstory on Clark's journey to Superman. Clois, Chlark friendship, Chloe & Bruce Wayne, Lana & Pete. Smallville & Batman Begins crossover.


Rating: Well, so far PG.

Pairings: Clark/Lois, Chlark friendship, minor Pete/Lana, and minor Chloe/Bruce Wayne.

Spoilers: Up to end of Season 3, some of Seasons 4, 5, and 6 of Smallville; Batman Begins, and various other Superman and Batman works. Homage to Superman Returns.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, Batman Begins, Batman, Superman, Superman Returns, or any of the DC characters that are present in this companion and the other fic.

**Smallville/Batman Begins crossover**

**Notes**: This is a companion piece to **_Adore_**. I didn't go completely with Smallville canon in that, so just a heads up. I can't really come up with a summary, but the title can be used as one. For those who haven't read that crazy year-long Adore, Superman appears to the world in 2014, and Bruce becomes Batman in 2016. As in Adore, Lana Lang in my story is a bit different. The little introduction on her is in the first chapter of that fic. I hope you enjoy. :)

**_The Roads Taken_**

**2009 – Smallville**

With arms crossed, Clark leaned against the right side of the windowsill of the barn. As he looked out as he had done so many times before, he went through again what – and how – he wanted to tell her. Tonight was the night he was going to tell Lois that he was leaving. At dawn he was… flying off. Jor-El had basically told him that leaving Smallville would help to complete the journey, and Clark had agreed. He was nervous, really nervous. All he had to say was that he was going, but that seemed really difficult. You'd think he would have experience in these things from his relationship with Lana.

However, Lois Lane seemed to be a different matter. Ever since 2006, Clark had found that his feelings towards Lois were growing with each moment they were with each other. They had gone from a close friendship to what he had deemed 'dangerous territory', and that description had applied to Lois Lane alone.

Chloe had already spotted the change and had said something to him, but before admitting it to her there had been a period of him denying it completely. However, she had given a knowing smirk and had always walked away. Earlier in the day, Clark had told Chloe that he was leaving. She had understood his reasons, but had tried to mask her melancholy by making jokes about sending postcards and ensuring that he bring souvenirs, or he would have 'another thing coming.' Besides, who would she complain to about being a 'lowly human'?

"Let's see – you graduated and thank _God_ I don't have to hear any more about Lana. So, what else is there to brood about?"

Clark smiled. It was most definitely Lois. He chuckled and turned around to face her. She was standing arms crossed by the staircase, smirking as she always did in that challenging manner. Arms still crossed, Clark leaned his back against the window, still smiling at her. For about half a minute they just stood there, looking and smiling at each other like idiots.

"You know how much I hate uncomfortable silences?" she said through her teeth with the smile still on her face. "This is the freakiest."

Clark's only reply was a chuckle. With the smile still plastered on her face, she somehow threw a scornful look at him. Funny thing was he knew now what looks were what, even if they were hidden behind others. Then it broke – she sighed, rolled her eyes and threw her arms up in the air.

"For cryin' out loud! Will you stop it?" she demanded with a huff.

He chuckled again, and she rolled her eyes and sighed again. But she surprised him when another smile adorned her face, and it wasn't forced. He wanted to be close to her in order to tell her but there was something about the distance between them that made him just a tiny bit less nervous. However, Lois wasn't helping the situation because now she was walking towards him.

"So… you going to tell me or do I have to beat it out of you?" she continued, still approaching, arms still crossed, and she was still smiling. "You _still_ need a kick to the head."

As he watched her movements the faint smile was still on his face. She finally stood on his right and leaned her left side against the window. Still with his arms, he turned to face her and leaned his right side the window. Again, there was the silence, but one of them had gotten serious. Clark. His smile dropped and his features showed a man who was conflicted.

This made Lois concerned, and she stepped forward, hesitantly. However, she took another step, and another, and another, until she was standing in his personal space. Both of them hadn't taken their eyes off of each other.

"What?" she asked. The concern was very visible in her eyes.

He watched her for a few seconds before he sighed, closed his eyes and lowered his eyes. Lois surprised him when she held his chin with her right hand and lifted his face up to hers. He opened his eyes and looked at her, partly surprised, partly curious.

"None of that," she said.

That had been an example of how much their friendship had grown – a soft touch. He wanted to tease her for being emotional and sentimental, but he knew that this wasn't the time for that. This was important. He sighed again and she released his chin. He took a few seconds to build up his courage. All his powers couldn't help him now. Clark blinked, once, twice and then let it out.

"I'm leaving. Tomorrow. Morning. Dawn."

The timing itself may have sounded like a cliché, and he fully expected a comment about it from her.

Lois replied with a gentle smile. However, like Chloe, she was trying to hide her real feelings. "Where you going?" she asked, enthusiastically. "Metropolis? New York? D.C.? … Gotham?"

He sighed and took a few seconds again to respond. "I'm leaving… this… country. America. I'm going to travel the world."

Lois just… stared at him for a moment. It had been one of the reactions he had been expecting, but he wasn't fully expecting it to actually happen. He was expecting her to make a comment about helping him pack. Lois blinked and stepped back a little. "Why?" she asked.

Clark replied a straight, "I need to go."

"Why?"

He could see the growing frustration on her face, and the nervousness of before was coming back to him. He didn't know what else to say. "I just… need to go." He could hear Chloe's voice shouting at him to tell Lois the truth, as the blonde had done earlier in the day.

"Why?"

"Lois!"

She sighed. "That's all you're going to say?" she exclaimed, incredulous. Clark merely stared at her. Lois then sighed and shook her head in dissatisfaction. "So, this is what it feels like on the other end."

Clark was confused. "What you mean by that?"

She raised her right hand to dismiss his question. "Forget it."

"Look, it's just something I have to do. That's all it really is."

She watched him for a short while, before closing her eyes and nodding in acceptance. A quiet moment passed and Lois opened her eyes to him again. "Will you be gone long?" she asked.

He wasn't sure how long it would take to complete his journey, even with his abilities. He sighed. "I don't know. As long as it takes."

She nodded and then there was the silence, again. After a few moments, Lois then smiled and approached him. She tugged the second button on his red plaid shirt. "Don't stay away too long, Smallville."

Clark finally smiled. "I'll do my best."

She returned the smile and then walked away towards the stairs. Clark was debating whether to tell her about his feelings. But, should he really when he was about to leave? Even though he was debating it, his legs weren't cooperating because he was walking towards her. Before she was at the stairs, Clark reached with his right hand for her left shoulder.

He touched her. "Lois…"

Suddenly, Lois whirled around and hooked her arms around his neck, effectively pulling his head down. Lips met lips, passionately. Clark was of course surprised, but that lasted for a nanosecond because he reciprocated, holding onto her hips, pulling her in closer. Everything else seemed to have closed off for him because all his energy and concentration was on the woman in front of him. Hard to believe he couldn't stand her before. But that was a long time ago.

Too soon, probably for both of them, the contact was broken. Lois hadn't broken her hold on his neck though and he hadn't released her hips. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Clark smiled at her, faintly. What to do or say next?

She cleared her throat and then let go. She quickly headed towards the stairs and descended. A thoroughly confused Clark watched her go until she disappeared. Soon after, he heard a car starting up and Clark rushed to the barn window. Lois's' car was already leaving the farm. Did she run to the car? He was debating now whether to go after her, but he soon decided to let her be. She looked a bit confused after their… whatever that was.

Clark sighed as he watched the dust from her exit dissipate.

* * *

Martha Kent was packing a duffel bag full of clothes and provisions for her son.

"This isn't going to be enough," she said with a sad sigh.

Clark stood next to her by the kitchen table and put his right arm around her. "It will."

"It's not going to be enough for years. I know you're going to be gone for that long."

"Mom -" he began his complaint like a spoilt child. "– a suitcase will be too clunky."

She had suggested it. He had packed the bag before, but she had wanted to repack it. Clark had let her because he knew a mother wouldn't happy until she packed clothes for her son for his trip. Pete and Lana had phoned him earlier to wish him well. Lana had asked him that if he should ever have the time, to give her call so that they could meet up. She had already begun to travel the world, and had set her sights on Europe.

Pete had been continuing his studies in political science and had said that he would see Lana in Paris, so maybe then they could see each other. Clark honestly didn't know if he would be able to. A while after and Chloe had called to remind him about the souvenirs, and to be on the look out for Bruce. She still believed that the billionaire Wayne - who had disappeared right after Joe Chill's trail earlier this year - wasn't dead.

He hadn't heard from Lois.

He didn't tell Lex, because he didn't want to. Clark had completely ended the friendship when he had witnessed Lex murdering Lionel in 2007. He couldn't prove it because in true Luthor form, the evidence had swiftly disappeared. Lex had then gladly accepted everything that his father had owned and had taken over the entire company. He left Smallville and had taken up permanent residence in Metropolis. "_Good riddance_", most of the residents of Smallville had said.

Martha finished packing and then placed the strap of the duffel bag on Clark's left shoulder. Pained and sad eyes didn't look at him as she checked over his shirt and fixed the collar. She then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I wish your father was here to see this," she said, and Clark hugged his mother. "He would be so proud. He was so proud." He kissed her on the head and she then followed him to the outside of the house.

They were heading towards the barn and while Clark slowly surveyed his surroundings - his home. Smallville and the farm would always feel like home, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that they were his past now, and that the world would be his future. Clark and Martha stood in the middle of the open space between the barn and the house. He looked around again for one last time and smiled at the memories.

"We'll still be here," Mrs. Kent said for reassurance. Clark smiled and then hugged her. "Just keep in touch," she reminded him, with an underlying command from a mother. "Good luck, Clark."

Clark kissed her on the head again and Martha then stepped back. He secured the strap of the bag on his shoulder and couldn't resist another look around. His focus ended on his mother and she smiled proudly at him. "Thank you," he said to her.

She frowned, because she wasn't sure why he was thanking her. "For what?"

On the verge of tears, Clark gave her a smile that showed all his love. "Thank you, Mom and Dad… for everything." She returned a sad smile and Clark looked up into the sky.

Clark Kent then flew up into the sky, and towards his future.

* * *

**Metropolis – Night**

**Lois's Apartment**

Lois sighed and opened her front door. She could only stare in utter confusion while observing the scene in front of her. Chloe was standing in the hallway looking as if she were a lost puppy. She had a huge bag of popcorn in her mouth and held up her arms to show what she was carrying in them. Three rental DVD cases were in her left hand and… a bottle of vodka was in her right.

Lane smirked. "Where's the Coke?" Chloe tried to answer but mumbling only came out. Lois snatched the bag out.

Chloe checked that all her teeth were still intact and then handed the bottle of vodka to Lois. "Thought that would be _much_ better."

Lois smirked and made way for her cousin to enter. "You thought right."

Approximately two hours later, the drunken cousins were staring at the sad and moving finale to **_Sleepless In Seattle_**. They were sitting next to each other on the long red couch with their legs crossed beneath them.

"I kissed him," Lois suddenly said while still staring at the screen.

Chloe didn't even glance at her. "Kissed who?"

"I kissed Clark Kent. Lord Oh Mighty, I kissed Clark Kent."

Sullivan's stare was redirected to her cousin when she slowly turned her head to the right. "What?"

Lane didn't even turn away from the TV. "I kissed Clark Kent. And he kissed me back. And I ran away like The Road Runner."

The blonde blinked, and then she blinked some more. "When did… that… happen?" She didn't sound coherent.

"Last night, when he told me he was leaving."

"You realise… what you did… right?"

The credits were already rolling on the screen. "Yeah," Lois replied. "It was like I was marking my territory."

Chloe made a disgusted face. "Eww."

"I was like a male dog."

"Okay stop, Lois! I'm not getting a good image in my head here."

"I ruined his trip."

Sullivan snorted and turned away. "I doubt that."

"Is he coming back?"

Lois's question made Chloe turn to her. Lane had finally turned away from the TV and was looking at her, imploring her. "Honestly," Chloe began. "I don't know. But I'm sure we haven't seen the last of Clark Kent."

Lane smirked. "The Plaid King. The Plaid King who's very… gifted." A curious Chloe narrowed her eyes at her cousin. Without going on further, Lois reached for the DVD case on the coffee table and then showed it to Chloe. "**_You've Got Mail_**?"

* * *

An astonished Clark watched the planet as he took in the beauty of Earth. After leaving Smallville he had gone to the Fortress, to view several archives that Jor-El had left fopr him. His biological father had repeated his sympathy for his son leaving loved ones behind, and that the parents in question had served their purpose. On some level, Clark had understood. Now Kent was in space and above Earth, ready to begin his travels.

"_What do you hear_?" the consciousness of Jor-El asked him.

Clark closed his eyes and focused his hearing. Suddenly, his ears were bombarded by many different sounds at the same time. One could get a headache from all of the noise. He could hear sirens, newscasters, radio transmissions, cell phone conversations, people screaming in pain and terror… "_Everything_," Clark replied in his mind. "_So much pain and suffering_."

"_One step at a time. You are ready to begin_."

He opened his eyes and immediately saw his next destination. Without having any second thoughts, Clark bolted towards Mexico.

**A/N**: I guess it does sound like another 'road to destiny' fic, doesn't it? It's sort of 'filling in the blanks' for Adore. Thanks to those who read it.


End file.
